Love In An Elevator
by Wetfish
Summary: Ten and Jack get separated from Rose and end up trapped in a lift, or elevator. Cue creative way to banish boredom. Rated for slash and KISSING! xD OneShot.


**Title: **Love In An Elevator

**Rating: **T. For kissing. o

**Summary: **Ten and Jack get separated from Rose and end up trapped in a lift, or elevator. Cue creative way to banish boredom. Rated for slash and K-I-S-S-I-N-G! xD

**Disclaimer:** D: I don't own Captain Jack, Doctor Who, David Tennant or The Tenth Doctor. But I really wish I did. If Russel T Davies is reading, may I have the Tenth Doctor? Pleeeease? No? Okay then. I don't own the song "Love In An Elevator" either.

**A/N: **Pretty much AU as it's totally from my head. Well, I got the elevator idea from New Earth (and I think I used one of Ten's lines too) and the title from an Aerosmith song, but meh. NO SPOILERS:D Unless you don't know what Doctor Who is, and what Captain Jack and Ten look like.

----------------------------------------------------

"Ah, too late." The voice muttered from behind the thick metal walls of the elevator or lift, as the English called it. "See you on the nineteenth floor Rose!" it was probably useless shouting to the blonde girl on the other side, but to be honest, at least she couldn't claim he hadn't tried. The Doctor never left a man (or woman) behind. Well, not intentionally. The evidence that he had once slipped up was the American stood next to him, whistling some kind of Earth song and occasionally slipping in words and the odd mock-drum-and-bass sound effect. Captain Jack Harkness was in a surprisingly cheery mood, the Doctor had noted, despite the fact that he'd run out of Nescafe and only had two cans of Fosters left. He glanced over at his companion, raising an eyebrow at the strange little dance routine that Jack had now invented. Yet, despite his questioning eyes, the smile in them and on his lips was fairly obvious. Seen as it was just the two of them in the lift, he was allowed to grin like a maniac. When they were wandering around London Rose always hissed at him "Take that ridiculous smile off your face!" Rather rude, but for a Cockney chav (as that bitchy trampoline put it) it could only be expected. He was sure she meant it in the nicest way possible, but still. He'd travelled through time and space longer than her. Seen so much more. Did that not entitle him to a little (or big) grin every so often? Plus, he was no longer a balding northerner, which was good to know. Even though The Doctor was centauries old, it was nice to look good.

"What?" the American drawled, and this forced The Doctor to realise he was staring at Jack with a maniacal expression. He shrugged and laughed slightly.

"Nothing. Nice moves you've got there." He replied, clasping his hands behind his back and pacing within the four walls, which were not moving very fast. The little digital counter informed the big-haired time lord that they were only on the five floor.

"You should know." Jack replied, and The Doctor was relieved to hear that his answer was not too suspicious. "All you wanted to after you picked me up was dance."

"You make it sound so _corny, _Jack" Was the response, and the Captain smirked as he watched the doctor run a hand through his mess of brown hair. "We both know our meeting was a thing of beauty."

"We both know you only took me on 'cos Rose fancied me." Jack laughed, putting a hand in the pocket of his jeans and leaning back against the cool metal comfort of the elevator wall.

"Yes- I believe she'd be most upset if she found out she wasn't your type. You like yours…"

"A little less chest, a little more trouser." Jack butted in. This seemed to have the Doctor in disgusted fits of laughter.

"Jack, I don't ever want to hear you say that again." He managed to say at last, still trying not to laugh.

"What, I'm gay?"

"In those terms, Captain Harkness." He said in a mock-stern voice. "That is common American talk and unacceptable in any decent society."

"So why can't I say it around you?" Jack teased, smirking back at the Doctor.

"Watch it, Harkness." The Doctor unclasped his hands to prod Jack in the ribs playfully. "I may be pretty but I can pack a punch."

"You can't pull the ring pull on a beer can." Jack laughed. "I've seen you. You whip out the sonic screwdriver and use that."

Deciding it best to stop digging his hole any deeper, it was at this point that the time lord studied the floor display panel again with a look of slight concern on his face.

"Now why are we only on floor nine after all this time?" he had a point. The pair had been in the lift for over ten minutes. It was like his words were some sort of trigger- because then a voice came over the intercom system and echoed into the small space, causing Jack to jump into the air a bit.

"Doctor? Jack?" it was Rose. She sounded quite flustered. "There's a problem with the lifts- they're getting the tech staff but it's their day off-"

"A whole department takes the same day off?" Jack spoke over Rose, not worried by her words. "That's a bit dumb."

"-So you might be stuck there for a bit. Just sit tight!" and her voice faded. There was a moment of silence and then Jack looked up at "Ten" and tilted his head to one side.

"Why can't you sonic-screwdriver us out of here?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Haven't got it." The Doctor replied with a sigh. He had been searching his pockets for it whilst Rose was talking. "Must of left it in the TARDIS."

Jack eyed his friend with suspicion, as there wasn't one time he could remember the Doctor not having that little screwdriver with him. After a minute of consideration he nodded slowly and sank to the floor, sitting on the clean white tiles cross-legged.

"What now?" he asked; looking up with the eyes that made sure he bore a striking resemblance to Bambi the deer. According to Rose.

"Weren't you listening?" The Doctor said with a smile. He pointed up at the ceiling. "We wait. I'm not in any great hurry." He positioned himself next to Jack and sat down, and there was a moment of silence before Jack decided to resume his song. Or, that was, the bits of it he could remember.

"What on Earth are you on about?" as nice as it was to be sat with a happy Captain Jack, the Doctor couldn't help being puzzled at his lyrics of choice. So far, all he could hear was "_Workin' like a dog for the boss man", "Lingerie second floor" _and _"I kinda hope we get stuck"_.

"Huh?" Jack stopped his little solo piece mid-riff and looked up to see the Doctor staring at him curiously. "Love In An Elevator."

"Well, I certainly do _like_ you, Jack, but- what if we get caught?" the Doctor replied, half sarcastic and with a grin.

"Aerosmith. It's a song." Jack explained, but he had the feeling the Doctor already knew that, even though he was from a planet miles away from where the band originated from.

"I see."

More silence. Well, not quite silence as Jack was humming again, but then something else came onto the sound system and if it was Rose, she had really let herself go. Go into Steve Tyler that was. Jack stopped singing as he was replaced by the Aerosmith man, and he eyed the Doctor disbelievingly.

"Did you-"

"How could I?" The Doctor protested his innocence with a smile. "Must just be something to keep us entertained."

Jack didn't know if he believed The Doctor's words but it didn't matter either way.

"Come then," he said, getting to his feet. "You've been waiting for me to ask you."

"Ask me what?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "You wanna dance?"

"Well, seen as you asked so nicely." Ten replied sardonically, but he rose to his feet and took The Captain's outstretched hand.

"You know something?" Jack spoke as the pair danced in a slightly odd but seemingly fitting way to the music that had flooded their space.

"What?" Ten asked, knowing that he'd find out even if he hadn't said anything.

"I'm kinda glad we've got stuck."

"And why is that?"

"Well, I could hardly do this when Rose was around, could I?"

And before the words "Do what?" could form in the back of his throat, the doctor found himself in a most compromising but nevertheless extremely satisfying position with his arms around the Captain's shoulders and their lips in something of a blur together. Amazingly, Ten found time to think that what he was doing was surprisingly human after all. Kissing a pretty boy, against the wall of a stuck elevator. Surreal, considering he'd been sitting on the floor a moment before, but…

**Shut up brain.**

The Doctor thought. Or at least, one part of his mind did. He was trying to enjoy the moment that probably wasn't going to last for awfully long and whilst one part of him couldn't switch off, the other was in some state of dizziness. Having these two emotions in the head at once was weird. Like being drunk and sober at the same time. When the pair broke apart (for air or something silly like that), he smiled.

"No, I think Rose might have something to say about that."

"And you?"

"Well, how could I possibly object?"

Jack laughed slightly. And then they had refilled their lungs, so all was well.

Until the doors pinged and began to roll open, at which point, the pair leapt apart to opposite sides of the lift, struggling to hide their red faces and desperately straightening their clothing. It seemed that The Doctor had come off worst- his hair was an even bigger mess than usual, and his suit that had been carefully ironed by the ever-domestic Rose was creased and ruffled.

"What have you two been doing in there?" Rose asked, smiling at the sight of her companions stepping out of lift so dishevelled when they had gone in pristine.

"Keeping ourselves entertained." The Doctor replied with a smile, straightening his tie.

"Whatever- come on. Let's go." Was the answer and she wandered off down the corridor.

It was at this point that The Doctor pulled something from his pocket and held it up for Jack to see.

A screwdriver, of the sonic variety.


End file.
